


Lights Out (Flashlights On)

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous reference to engagement rings, Inspired by true events, M/M, Power Outage, Reference to episode 10, VictUuri, Victor is Extra™️™️™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: “No! Don’t go in there!”Yuuri watched, helpless, eyes growing wide in fear. He couldn’t stop her, no matter how hard he tried.At the same time, the storm raged. Lightning split the sky. Thunder roared across the heavens. Yuuri screamed. Pitch black.





	Lights Out (Flashlights On)

**Author's Note:**

> As I type this (on my phone lollll) I am sitting in the dark, eating tacos. Aren’t power outages fun?

“No! Don’t go in there!”

Yuuri watched, helpless, eyes growing wide in fear. He couldn’t stop her, no matter how hard he tried.

At the same time, the storm raged. Lightning split the sky. Thunder roared across the heavens. Yuuri screamed. Pitch black.

“V-Victor?” Reaching out blindly, Yuuri latched onto his fiancé’s arm and held on for dear life.

Another bolt of lightning sliced through the rain clouds, giving off a bright flash that illuminated the living room for the briefest of seconds. However, it was enough for Yuuri to see the disappointment on Victor’s face, directed towards the now-blank television screen.

“We were just getting to the good part,” Victor whined, flopping back against the couch cushions.

Yuuri, for one, was relieved. He was not a fan of horror movies in the least, and it never ceased to amaze him how Victor could stomach them. At least now he didn’t have to witness some poor girl meet her gruesome end from a lunatic with a chainsaw.

The rain continued to pelt the windows in droves as Victor slipped his phone out from his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He angled it up towards the ceiling, the light spreading evenly throughout the room. Yuuri blinked, his eyes adjusting to the semi-darkness. 

”Well, what should we do now?” Victor asked with a small sigh of resignation. “I hate when the power goes out. So boring.”

Yuuri snuggled closer to Victor’s side and smoothed the shared blanket that was resting on their laps. 

“Just wait, I guess. This actually reminds me of when I was living in America,” he said.

”How so?”

“We used to have power failures all the time when I was in Detroit,” Yuuri said. “Especially during winter. In my second year there, the city saw the worst blizzard in more than ten years. I think the snowfall ended up being over two meters. Our entire apartment building was snowed in and out of power for a whole week. No heat. No water.”

Victor gaped. “What did you do?”

”Studied, mostly. Read. Played cards with Phichit. I remember how pretty much all the food we weren’t able to cook or eat from the fridge and freezer in the first day went bad. So for the rest of the week all we ate was ramen and granola bars.”

“That sounds awful,” Victor lamented. 

“The worst part was having no heat,” Yuuri continued. “I thought Phichit was going to freeze to death. We wrapped ourselves up in every blanket we had and sat together on the couch just like this to stay warm. I’ve never seen Phichit happier than when the power finally got restored.”

”Are you sure? What about Barcelona when he saw our engagement rings?” Victor asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

Yuuri chuckled. “I think you may be right about that.”

Turning to look at him, Victor smiled. “My Yuuri. So brave. I don’t think I would have survived so long in such conditions.”

Yuuri snorted. “You are so dramatic,” he said, although his tone was nothing but fond.

Victor pressed a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “It’s true! Especially if I didn’t have you to cuddle with.”

”Well, don’t worry, Vitya,” Yuuri said. “If the power _is_ out for the next week, I’ll be right here by your side to keep you warm.”

At Yuuri’s heartfelt promise, Victor’s expression morphed into one of pure adoration.

“I love you so much,” Victor said, leaning in. The declaration was a whisper, spoken with the utmost reverence and sincerity.

Yuuri followed, meeting him for a kiss that was both tender and passionate, a wordless gesture of mutual devotion.

As Victor pulled back, the lights flickered on.

”Ow,” Yuuri winced, shielding his eyes from the sudden assault on his senses.

”Oh, thank God,” Victor breathed; Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

”So, what do you think? Should we go back to the movie?” Victor asked, scanning the couch for the remote.

Yuuri responded by taking a fistful of Victor’s shirt, drawing his attention away from the television and in for another kiss.

“I think I like this better,” Yuuri murmured against his lips, keeping his gaze locked on him.

With a smile that was reflected in his eyes, Victor gently pushed Yuuri to lie down until he was hovering over him. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr!! @PrincessOfNewCorona


End file.
